


I Can Hear You Thinking

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas can read Dean's mind, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, Feelings, I'm honestly bad with tags, Kissing, M/M, Top Dean, also posted on my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look Cas, I'm not drunk." He stood up and started approaching his feathery friend. As he was walking over to him, he tripped and almost fell. But luckily Castiel caught him, "Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves people. This is actually my first smut ever, written earlier this year and heavily edited before being posted here. Hope you like it, kudos and comments are always welcome :3  
> ~Moose

Dean wasn't drunk. He really wasn't. Okay maybe a little. He was sitting in a motel room with a glass of whiskey in hand and a half empty bottle next to him. He was fine. Well as fine as a person who just shot down four monsters can be. On top of that he couldn't get that damned angel off his mind. Those blue eyes, his voice. He was sure he was not gay but something about Castiel just made him want to pin him against a wall and fuck his brains out. Yea, totally not gay… But that was out of the question because Cas as an angel, doesn't know emotions and it would just fuck up their relationship. Oh well a guy can always dream...  
He was just about to pour himself another glass when he heard a soft flutter of wings behind him followed by a deep voice:

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, what's up?" He said looking up from his glass.

"The sky, the ceiling...-" Dean chuckled at the angel's blunt answer.

"No Cas, that's an expression. I mean what's happening?"

"Oh nothing..." he stopped as he looked at Dean pouring himself another glass. "I do not think it's wise for you to drink more Dean."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I believe you are drunk enough already." Dean sighed and put his glass down.

"Look Cas, I'm not drunk." He stood up and started approaching his feathery friend. As he was walking over to him, he tripped and almost fell. But luckily Castiel caught him, "Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk..." He looked up into the blue eyes of the angel. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"I told you so.'" Cas sassed back at him with what seemed to be a smirk on his face. Dean sighed and looked at him again.

"Yes, that's right, now did you just want to rub this in my face or did you need something else?" it came out harsher than Dean wanted it to "sorry Cas I'm just on edge lately, I can’t get my mind to work properly…”

"Is the hunt bothering you, Dean? I could help maybe.”

"No, no not the hunt... Just things... Generally... In life..." Castiel tilted his head in confusion and Dean almost jumped his cute face right then.

"I don't understand. Is there any way I could help you?" Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say to that? Yes of course you can Cas, my very male angelic friend that I want to sleep with since recently discovering that I am not as straight as I thought I was. No, that would not be good.

"No, I don't think you can help me in any way... with this I mean..." Dean looked at the angel sheepishly. Castiel smirked , actually smirked and Dean stared at him confused, and just a little bit turned on.

"Anyway, did you need something from me or did you just pop by randomly?"

"No I... Well actually I was just going to check up on you... But now, yes I do 'need' something from you." Cas said as he stepped closer to Dean. "I wanted to try something for a while now and I need your assistance."

"Sure Cas. Um.. What is it?" Castiel got even closer to the hunter and looked deeply into his green eyes. "...um Cas wha-" Dean's words were cut off by a pair of lips against his own. At first he stood there shocked, but when his brain processed the information he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and Dean's hands found their way to the other man's waist. Their mouths were moving together perfectly and Cas moaned when Dean's fingers squeezed his hips. Dean gladly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss earning him another sweet sound from the angel. After what seemed like hours they broke the kiss, Dean gasping for air and Cas immediately attacking his neck. He kissed and sucked and bit into the tender flesh. 

"Mmmmm Cas....Slow down. If you keep this up I won't be able to stop.." Dean looked into the blue skies in his love's eyes and Castiel leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "Why stop?" and then he gently bit his ealobe. At that Dean lost it. He pushed Cas up against a wall and smirked at his muffled yelp of surprise. Dean’s lips never left Cas’ as he ran his hands all over his body.

"Since when do you have such a filthy mouth angel?” Dean gasped into the kiss. Cas moaned in response “You are a very bad angel, Castiel. Lusting for a human?" one of Deans hands started loosening up the other's tie. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's back moaning softly as Dean's lips moved down his throat. Suddenly Dean stopped. Cas let out a sound of protest.

"Wait.” He said backing away a little “What made you change your mind?" Dean was still breathing heavily as he looked for an answer in Castiel's deep blue eyes.

"You seem to have forgotten about our profound bond Dean..." Dean was still confused. Cas’ hand came to rest on the hunter’s face "I could hear you thinking earlier" he said as he leaned in closer again.

"You sneaky bastard, don't do that. It's creepy..." Dean smiled softly and leaned forward again capturing Cas' lips in another kiss.  
Their hands roamed each other’s bodies parting their lips occasionally just long enough to breathe. Cas was making small sounds of pleasure which were driving the hunter crazy. 

His hands traveled down the angel's back, down to his ass. He picked him up with ease and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, resuming his mission on Deans neck.  
Dean was doing his best at not rushing things, but the way Castiel was kissing him and breathing heavily on his neck was too much. He walked them over to the bed and put Cas down, who in response immediately grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips. “Feisty” Dean groaned into Cas’ lips, their tongues meeting in a passionate dance once more.

"Dean please..." Cas looked straight into his eyes, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and his face so beautiful. Dean gently caressed his face with both his hands.

"Please what, Cas?" he asked gently moving his lips to Cas' neck again.

"Please Dean I... I need to feel you... I-I... I need you." Castiel was breathing heavy clinging onto Dean's shirt with a tight grip.

Dean's hands went to the buttons on the others white shirt and he started popping them. Each button revealed another patch of perfect creamy skin Dean couldn't resist. He kissed down Cas's chest slowly, teasingly.

"Mmmmmm Dean" Castiel moaned, yet it was so soft it was almost a sigh. His fingers tangled in Dean’s hair he pulled on the strands, teasing. “Come on, hurry” he grinded his hips up against Dean’s. Dean returned to kissing his mouth passionately and Cas groaned impatiently.

“So perfect Cas, and mine" Dean teased as he grinded back against his angel.

"Always yours..." Cas said softly, and then he leaned closer and whispered in the other's ear. "Now, how about you show me love?"

Dean smiled wickedly down at his angel and attacked his lips in another hungry bruising kiss. Castiel's hands which were balled up in Dean's shirt slipped underneath it before he helped him pull it off. His hands now roamed freely across the muscled chest and back of his hunter. His hand accidentally brushed against the mark he left on Dean's bicep, and the other man groaned loudly and reached for Castiel's pants undoing the belt. Cas moved his hands so that one of them was tangled in Dean's hair and the other slowly trailing down his chest towards the waistline of his jeans.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out as he continued showering his angel with kisses all over his body. “Cas…” his voice was just above a whisper as he completely melted into his lover.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned out softly "... Take me..." Dean looked up into his love's eyes and smiled softly at him. In a blaze both their pants were on the floor and Dean was reaching for the bedside table to grab the lube he stashed there. He put it on the bed beside him and returned to caressing Castiel's face and body. The angel was getting very impatient, not to mention turned on, which was still a very uncommon feeling for him. But he liked it, he was with Dean after all. Dean's fingers dipped below the elastic of his boxers and he arched up into the touch. His hands slid down to Dean's perfect ass and he squeezed hard. Dean let out a groan and quickly slipped off Castiel's boxers. Cas quickly did the same for him leaving them both naked and panting, wanting more. Wanting all of each other.

Dean reached for the lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He leaned over and started kissing the angel again "Cas, baby spread your legs..." he rasped into the other's ear. Castiel did as he was told and soon there was a wet and slightly cold finger against his entrance. Dean pushed it in slowly, looking at Cas' face searching for a sign of pain, but finding none. He continued spreading him open and when he had three of his fingers pumping inside the angel, Cas moaned out "mmmm Dean yes right there!” Another minute of teasing that spot and Cas was practically mush on the bed. “Dean I need you now, come on!” Cas gasped and reached for Dean’s bicep again. “Don’t be a damn tease” he breathed out. 

Dean chuckled at his impatience and pulled out his fingers, reaching for the lube again. He slicked himself and lined up with Cas and started to push in. Castiel tensed up at the strange feeling and Dean shush him pressing little kisses all over his face. After a few moments Cas relaxed and Dean pushed himself in completely. They both stilled, breaths stopped frozen in complete closeness of it all. Cas shifted slightly and clenched his muscles around Dean inside him, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

Dean let out a long groan as he felt Cas' walls clench around him. "Dean, please.... Move..." Castiel moaned. Dean pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in, earning a very loud moan from the angel. He started to pick up speed and thrusted harder each time. Cas was a moaning mess underneath him, shaking from pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and his arms around Dean's neck. He was whispering all kinds of dirty words into Dean’s ears and the hunter had to try hard to keep himself from coming instantly. Dean sped up again and this time Cas' body arched off the bed and he let out a scream of pleasure. The hunter completely lost it at that sound, picking up the speed and attacking Castiel's neck again. He was so close and by the sounds the angel was making he knew he was close too.

"D-Dean... I’m gonna…" Cas was shaking, clinging to Dean like his life depended on it.

"Come for me Cas, come on baby I’ve got you" He grunted and bit the lobe of Cas' ear. Castiel screamed in pleasure and came all over his and Dean's chest. He clenched his muscles around Deans pulling him over the edge as well with another loud groan. Dean fell on top of him, exhausted and blissed out.

He looked into Cas' eyes and smiled widely. Castiel returned the smile and leaned up to kiss Dean. Dean returned the kiss with passion. He pulled out of Cas and laid down next to him. “we should get cleaned up..” Dean murmured lazily. Cas made a disapproving sound and snapped his fingers cleaning them both. Dean smirked at the angel and opened up his arms. Cas curled up next to him, laying his head on the hunter's chest. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of the angel's head. Cas giggled, actually giggled and Dean started laughing. Soon they were both laughing loudly for no reason at all. Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and smiled.

"Dean, I think I love you..." Dean's eyes widened for a second, his heart leaping in his chest.

"I love you too, Cas" He kissed his cheek, his nose his forehead, everywhere he could reach. “Don’t leave please.”

"Never Dean." And they laid there wrapped up in each other's arms for hours, until Dean’s soft snores were the only sound in the room and Cas let himself fall asleep as well, safe in his hunter’s arms.


End file.
